Lost Grounds
by WolfFreak
Summary: This isn't Doctor Who but it is were I got my story from. The year is 2243, and 5 people end up getting stuck in a Planet Called Witherine. And a group of 4 with their ship called Lucy Find these people while searching for answers of why so many deaths.


Lost Grounds:

Light's in the Sky

Intro

"Wow, Look at this Place! It's like being at Anothrow Mail, except without the shopping!"said Madison Lavender as she step out of the air pod. She was a short haired blond, eye color blue with a nice appearance in her smile. She had her Alexander uniform on just like everyone else, black and leather with a pistol and a gear bag. Under her was 12 feet of snow. In fact every were you look their was snow, and up above her was the Witherine lights.

"Let's stay out of la la land, were on a mission here,remember, princes." Said a voice behind her. "We got to find the Witherine's ice crystals and then head back to the Alexander ship."Lucas Monro, A hero, Head captain, 23 and good looking, and the annoying-est person in the Mare galaxy. Whoever gets stuck with him has to be the dumbest person the the whole universe!

"I was just saying that it was beautiful! You don't have to treat me like I'm 12!"

"O'Yeah, well I just might have to!"

"Hey, Break it up you two! Madison, don't back talk, Lucas, give the kid a break! We haven't been on another planet in three weeks."said Brenton Vermont in his loud voice. He was one of the aliens, well not a normal alien. He was a Species that started in 2121. He's half human and half swine. Pretty much, he was a boar face human and my best friend on the Alexander. "Now while on this planet, I don't want any fighting. Got it!"

"Sure thing." Madison said with a little hint of irony in her voice.

The last two people who got out of the air pod was Lisa Ki-land and Blair Vandevender, and both were normal aliens. Normal aliens look a lot like humans, except their were a few things that were different about them, like their skin or hair color. Lisa, who was a Anthrowing, had purple and glowing yellow eyes. Her skin color was just like mine, pink, and has the happiest personality which got very annoying. Blair, a Gorthian, had dark black hair and his skin was pink with silver slits all over. He never talk much but when he did I got lost in his eyes, in away.

"Man, look at this snow. It's every were." Lisa said in a squeaky voice."I heard its Light's were just like earth's Northern Light's!"

"You heard wrong!" said Lucas in a motionless voice just to make Lisa sad, thought Madison.

"Excuse me, but have you ever been to earth?" said Brenton

"No, but I've seen pictures."Luca's eyes didn't look at anything, but strait into Brenton's eyes. No one in the Mane galaxy has ever been to earth. Generation to generation, we have been getting farther into space. Humans left earth in 2105. The year right now was 2243. Over 138 years ago we were in Milky Way which that's over 921,000 thousand light years away. Everyone dream's to one day go back.

"OK, everyone split up! We're looking for ice crystals. Find one, bring it back. Get lost and we leave without you. Meet back here in an hour. Brenton, your with Lisa. Blair, your with me. Madison, stay here and guard the air pod. Alright let's head out." said Lucas.

'Great, one hour here by myself.'Madison thought.

Awhile, after they had left, the light's in the sky were even brighter than before. The three moons were high above and all was quiet. Madison thought that the hill's in the north were as big as the skyscrapers in Monrovia, which Monrovian's were small, so they weren't the best skyscrapers builders. The hill's curved in the northwest and had a ending point were the team disappear, just a little over 40 minutes ago. There were many tree's behind the air pod, but were they landed, their weren't any in front.

As she thought about tree's, the light's above her began to glow even more. Finally, Lucas and the others were back and were 300 feet from the air pod.

"Wow, that was short, didn't even bother to bring me back something?" Madison said in a load voice that echoed.

"You'd wish!" Said Lucas in apathetic voice.

Madison rush over were they were. Looking back at the curved hill, she saw a man in the bottom. She slided in the snow to stop an look at the weird man.

"Madison, what's wrong?" Said Lisa getting even closer."Madison?"

"Theirs a man over there."

"That would be impossible!"Brenton said sliding in the snow were she was."Were, I don't see him?"

Madison look at Brenton and then look at Blair, who had just join the group with Lucas. With the saddest sound that came out her mouth,"It's my grandpa."

"That's impossible, He's dead!"Lucas said.

"Plus, on the side of that, theirs no one out their, your eyes are fooling you!" said Blair.

With a few step's at a time, Madison got a little closer to make sure it was him. The man waved and Madison started jogging. She saw his old Alexander uniform and she turn the jog into a run.

"Madison! What the hell are you doing?!"shouted Lucas.

"Turn back right now!"screamed Lisa.

Joy filed Madison's heart. Her heart skipped a few beats of the thought of her grandpa. She was all to excited to notice that the ground she was on was ice and it was starting to crack. Water was starting to fill in were she had just ran.

"Madison!"cried Brenton.

Right from under her, a tentacle came wrapping around her right foot and with a scream, dragged her into the water. Her breath was taken from her as the creature took her deeper and deeper. The monster let her go and she suddenly felt dizzy, the thoughts of her grandpa were out of her head. A technical came right behind her and clamped on to her waist. The pain was to much, one last look at the icy surface, all she saw was 6 people standing their looking to see a way through. A tentacle came though the ice surface and claimed a new victim. Someone she didn't know. And then, Everything was fainted away.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. Please no bad comment's.**


End file.
